


Sail away

by 365paperdolls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: On Sara and Ava's anniversary, their plans are temporarily put on hold when Zari and Constantine go missing whilst locating a fugitive on a cruise ship.





	Sail away

“Director Sharpe can you approve these spending reports?” Gary says perkily from behind Ava.

Normally, she didn’t mind paperwork. Sure, it wasn’t the most interesting part of her job, but she understood how extremely important it was in order to keep the Time Bureau funded and up and running. Today however, she truly had better places to be and paperwork was the last thing she wanted to be doing. 

“I have the authorization to handle those don’t I, Director Sharpe?” Nate said as he walked to stand beside Gary.

“Um, yes I believe you do.” 

“Great, then I will be more than happy to do take that off your hands.” He grabs the large stack of papers out of Gary’s hands before he could protest. Nate quickly flicks through them.

“Gary where are the time sheets from last week?”

Gary looks nervous and then runs away.

“How did you know?” Ava questions Nate.

“Gary always forgets to finish the time sheets and makes me slip them into the pile 20 minutes later.” Nate explains.

“Thank you so much.” She says grateful that he stepped in. 

“No problem you have better places to be tonight, have a great time and tell Sara I said hi.” He winks.

“Thank you again Nate, I owe you.” 

“No problem I’m happy to be of service. Now I have to go because I have a lot of work to do.”

“Yeah, I need to go to.” 

“Enjoy Director.”

She opens a breach to her home as soon as Nate has walked away. Today was her and Sara’s first anniversary and her girlfriend was going to meet her there in an hour. She walks out of the breach in her bedroom and wastes no time stripping out of her suit and getting into the shower. She showers for two minutes before changing into the dress which she had laid out earlier neatly on her bed. She is brushing her hair shortly later when she hears a breach open nearby. She checks the time, it’s only 4:30pm, Sara wasn’t supposed to be there for a while. 

“Sara?” She calls out.

“Aves it’s me, I’m sorry that I’m early but there was a fugitive that you don’t need to worry about because it’s really low level and Zari and Constantine should have it covered but I didn’t want to be stuck going wherever they were and get caught up in the mission and miss spending time with you so- oh wow.” She enters the bedroom and stops rambling when she sees her girlfriend.

Ava blushes and looks down.

“You look beautiful.” Sara walks over and puts her hands into her girlfriend's. 

“And you are covered in mud?“ Ava looks up to find that Sara is covered in mud and leaves. 

Sara becomes self-aware. 

“Oh, yeah I was in such a hurry to leave that I may have forgotten to shower, but I left my dress here anyway and I’m early so give me 10 minutes and I’ll be ready.”

Sara goes towards the closet. 

“I haven’t seen your dress?”  
Sara picks her dress out of the corner hidden behind some of Ava’s hung and ironed suits.

“And that makes sense as to why.” Ava notes.

Sara rolls her eyes.

“Do you want to join me?”

Ava shakes her head.

“I’m already basically ready so it makes no sense to.”

Sara fake pouts before turning and going into the bathroom. 

Whilst waiting for Sara, Ava notices her phone going off, she checks the screen to find that it’s Gideon. She waits for a moment as she tries to decide what to do, she doesn’t want whatever Gideon is going to say to derail their plans but at the same time the Director portion of her brain knew that Gideon would only be ringing if it was something important like one of the Legends getting injured or a massively time changing anachronism that could ruin all of history. Reluctantly, she clicks the accept button and puts her girlfriends phone to her ear.

“Hi Gideon.”

“Hello Director Sharpe, apologies for interrupting may I speak to the Captain?”

“She’s in the shower, how important is it?” Ava explains. 

“I’m afraid very. I really did not want to interrupt but Constantine went to investigate a fugitive and has yet to return.”

Constantine, of course it just had to be Constantine who had to potentially ruin Ava and Sara’s time anniversary.

“Sara said he only just left.”

“That is correct, but he stopped responding to communications and the seriousness of the anachronism the fugitive makes has jumped in categories significantly.”

“How significantly?”

“From a level two to a ten.” 

“That is significant.”

“I’m afraid so.”

At this moment Sara emerges from the bathroom in her dressing gown and fluffy pink slippers and gestures to Ava to tell her who she is talking to. She mouths 'Gideon' back.

“Thank you for that information Gideon I’ll pass it on to Sara so we can decide what to do.”

“Good bye Director Sharpe and happy anniversary.”

Ava hangs up.

“Why were you talking to Gideon?” Sara inquires.

Ava sighs. 

“We need to go to the Waverider.”

“Now?”

“Constantine and Zari are missing on their mission.”


End file.
